wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Mess with the Best/Transcript
Narrator: Today's featured words are defeat and unstoppable. ---- *'Narrator': In the city, a dark storm is brewing. Oh, I didn't mean out here. I meant here, where Victoria Best is one unhappy camper. ---- *'Victoria': I'd like to see what would happen if WordGirl had to deal with someone better, someone who is the best. ---- *'Victoria': Look at them, sitting around watching TV. ---- *'Victoria': Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha! *'Narrator': Hey, WordGirl. *'WordGirl': Just a minute. Huggy and I in the middle in on our favorite game. Watch this. Phew! 5 times! I beat my record! And I even stopped to get you a souivenir. Looks good. Vicoria? *'Victoria': Surprise, surprise, WordGirl. There's a new villain in town...me! And I'm gonna do what none of those other villains have ever done-- I'm going to defeat you. ---- *'Victoria': To win. Thank you. To beat somebody. To prove once and for all that they you're better they are. ---- *'Victoria': Oh, I'm better at lot of things, especially now that I've got all this. *'WordGirl': You really think you can defeat me? *'Victoria': Of course I can. Now that I have all this super-cool villain stuff, I'm unstoppable. Do you want unstoppable means? *'WordGirl': Yes, Victoria, I know what unstoppable means. It means to be so-- *'Victoria': So good at something that nobody can stop you! *'WordGirl': Yes, Victoria. I was going to say that. ---- *'Victoria': Well, well, well. You're not so unstoppable now, are you? *'WordGirl': Victoria, you aren't-- *'Victoria': Quiet! I want relish my victory. I defeated WordGirl! Now I really am the best! Right, Mom and Dad!? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yeah, you're the best all right. The best at being defeated by unstoppable us! Ha, ha, ha! *'Victoria': What are you all doing here? *'Dr. Two-Brains': We've come to get our stuff back! Hand it over. *'Victoria': Why should I? I've been a villain for, like, tow minutes, and now I've done the one thing you've never done-- I've defeated WordGirl! *'All': (Laughs) *'Dr. Two-Brains': Well, you haven't exactly defeated WordGirl yet. *'Victoria': What are you talking about? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Glad you asked. Point my Cheese Ray at WordGirl and then press... The Red Button. *'Meathead': Not the red button! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yes. The red button. Ha, ha, ha! *'Victoria': W-w-what happens if I press the red button? *'Meathead': Ha, ha, ha! *'WordGirl': I'd like to know, too. *'Dr. Two-Brains': If I tell you, it'll ruin the surprise. *'WordGirl': Oh, I don't mind. *'Victoria': Yeah. Why don't you go ahead and tell us before I do anything too hasty? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ha, ha, ha! You're backing down! Maybe you're just not villain material. Guess your parents were right. You're not the best! *'Victoria': Excuse me! What did you just say? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, nothing. ---- *'Victoria': Nobody says that to me! Nobody! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Fellow villains, take her down! *'Victoria': Well, there's still one thing I can do. *'Parrot': Ohh! Ohh! *'Victoria': Um, WordGirl... Buddy old pal... I've been thinking. Um, I feel kind of bad. About the whole trying to defeat you thing, so... You're welcome. *'WordGirl': Thanks, Victoria. Catch you later! *'Victoria': Wait! *'WordGirl': Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something else you wanted? *'Victoria': Um, I was wondering if you could maybe... Help me. *'WordGirl': Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I have some mustard in my ears. Could you say that again a little louder this time? *'Victoria': Ugh. Help me! *'WordGirl': Well, sure! Since you asked so nicely. *'Dr. Two-Brains': You, whippersnapper, simply don't have what it takes to be a true villian. *'Victoria': Ugh. *'WordGirl': Victoria, if you really want to be the best, you should try to do good, not evil. *'Victoria': Pffft. Of course you would say that. ---- *'WordGirl': I know. I mean, I don't know. I mean, no you're not. Dah! *'Narrator': Has WordGirl finally met her match? Will Victoria become the vest villain in town? ---- *'Victoria': "The Victoria Best Show." *'Narrator': Um, sorry, but's it's still called "WordGirl"! *'Victoria': We'll see about that. I've got talks with PBS. Category:Transcripts